Week of July 06 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, July 06 2008 G.F.A.: FFA WINNER! Author: Zamir (0) Fans of gladiatorial fighting in the galaxy, congratulate Rivo Lofte for winning the first installment of the 'Tatooine Challenge'! Mr. Lofte has received the substantial sum of thirty thousand credits for his feat. Keep your eyes peeled! The next tournament will be on Paxo. Monday, July 07 2008 ORD MANTELL: Nonobi on Threat to Peace Author: Pesiro Nonobi Supreme General Ariennye Tei, Intendant of Ord Mantell, expressed her extreme displeasure with President Pesiro Nonobi the following statement in regards to ultimatum issued to the Other Rim: "President Nonobi -- you have gone too far. Your attempt to dictate Galactic policy from a backwater world is offensive and will not be tolerated. Should you make any effort to follow through on your threats and one month timeline I will respond with a policy of equal force to protect the free citizens of the Other Rim from your vigilante justice and threats to 'arrest' these innocent populations." "Go back to your profiteering from war as you try and preach peace. Quit meddling in the affairs of others which do not concern you. Your brand of self-righteous and self-proclaimed veneration are over. Your love for peace conflicts with your SoroSub Industries and the fact you profit from salvaging vessels destroyed in war." Tuesday, July 08 2008 New Awards Created Author: Grachazza Word has reached GNN from Rienna of the creation of a new series of awards created by Representative Grachazza. Based on chivalric orders and nobility on many worlds, the titles of the Order of Rienna are set to be awared to those who are of great service to Rienna and the Republic in general. Details of the new awards: Rienna#Order of Rienna TATOOINE: Mineral Deposits Not Found Author: Darin Sacree Speculators, prospectors, and various personnel in support services have left the planet Tatooine after it was determined conclusively that the planet is not as mineral-rich as once thought. Though this has had little effect on the planet's economic output the planet is no longer a major market for intergalactic trade. OOC: The Tatooine market has been relocated to a more sensible and thematic location. The planet will be the sparsely populated 3rd world dustball we all know and love from ANH and ROTJ. ELMORIYAH: Shipyards Open Author: Darin Sacree Repairs to the Sacree-Avernus Shipyards have been completed three days ahead of schedule. Though construction capacity is not yet up to its pre-raid levels all Sacree-Avernus Products are now available for standard purchase at the Elmoriyah yards. Club Omega Opens! Author: Serenella Lady Serenella Jordain-D'hannen wishes to announce the long-awaited official opening of her Club Omega on Coruscant. A party will be held (Sunday, 2pm EST onwards) at the new club which is located in Arthune Spire, Coruscant. Live music awaits teh visitor and drinks are free on this occasion. Looking forward to see you there to party the night away! TATOOINE: Foreigners Ordered to Depart Author: Ariennye Tei Tatooine, Mos Eisley -- Supreme Admiral Ariennye Tei has dispatched a flotilla to Tatooine to oversee the elections and ensure that a fair and civil process takes place. Foreign soldiers are ordered to depart the planet within twenty-four hours. Wednesday, July 09 2008 BOTHAWUI: Statement Author: Besk Joran A statement was made today by new CEO and Senator of Bothawui, Besk Joran. To my people, I am pleased to announce the shareholders of Bothawui have decided to name me as the Chief Executive Officer of the Bothan Trading Company. I am pleased that my fellow Bothans find me agreeable, and since we have been in a stalemate for so long we have gone into some disrepair, with dividends not paying out to the shareholders, our Navy Admiral resigning, and our representation lacking serious force in the Senate. Therefor I have decided to reconstitute our people's funds by investing our immediate dividends back into the planet, upgrading as I am able, and even going so far as representing our people in the Senate myself. With this much weighing on my shoulders I ask that my industrious and most important fellow Bothans step forwards with me into a new age of Bothawui prosperity. I look forwards to seeing talented young individuals join our political, intelligence, and economic sectors in the new future, as I search for the appropriate leaders in all Bothan interests. Long live Bothawui, long live the Republic. -- Besk Joran, CEO CORUSCANT: Morrow Heir Returns Author: Karin "... we're watching glimpses of the evening talkshow, with KARIN Madine Morrow as guest. The lady was recently set free by her kidnappers, whose identities remain unknown. "Yet, the Morrow heir lets us know that her long stay on the Rim - prior to this unfortunate event - has a single, good outcome." "Apparantly, the Kessel ruler, Aldog, has agreed to work together with Morrow enterprises, improving conditions for the Kessel mine workers. Lady Karin expresses hope that President Pesiro Nonobi will involve himself in this matter..." ... Meanwhile, the creature known as "Pipilups" are requested to contact the Morrow enterprise on any of the following planets: Coruscant, Corellia, Sienar, Alderaan, Bespin... (the list goes on) Anoat Feed Author: GNN (F) A statement was released to GNN today that a new corporation calling itself Blackhawk Security has cleared the planet of Anoat for recolonization. The statement mentions that the properties that were seized previously will be available once again. The establishments are to be sold at a fair market value with preference going to their previous owners. Contact a Blackhawk representative for more details. (OOC: page or @mail F) Reform Movement to Charge Amelia Author: Graf von Mourn --Press Release-- Graf von Mourn announces the creation of the Reform Movement, a political party dedicated to the reform of Galactic finance and governance to ensure economic prosperity. The first cause of this new party will be the removal of Amelia and her lackeys from any position of power on the world of Ryloth. The Baron von Mourn has been approached by several Rylothi clans seeking relief from the oppression of Senator Amelia who continues to seal off the capital city and the polling booths. In an attempt to avoid a devastating civil war, the Reform Party has contacted King Organa of Alderaan whose honesty and sense of justice are famous throughout the Galaxy. His Highness has agreed to represent the Reform Party in court against Amelia. Charges are expected to be filed within the week. The Reform Party also calls on the Senate open an investigation into Amelia's involvement in her husband's recent acts of treason and her own uses of the Republic Legion troops assigned to her command. Any Twi'leks concerned with the return of Ryloth to sane and responsible government should contact Graf von Mourn to arrange a meeting. RYLOTH: Breaking News Author: Amelia Karanthes The image of Amelia Starn appears from the interior of a ship. "As many of you know by now, measures are being taken to secure the future of Ryloth. This will include secession from the Republic as it stands today. The ideals perhaps that it once held dear are that which we seek to uphold and find it painfully obvious that it is impossible as it is today. We will no longer tolerate all for the hope of peace and prosperity, we will be creating it. Thank you." Thursday, July 10 2008 Special Report: Market Shifts Author: Darin Sacree In the face of restricted trade or enforced monopolies several markets across the galaxy have shifted to new locations or else vanished as the planets they are on become more insular. TATOOINE: Anchorhead Defended Author: Nashtah "Aurra" Sing The inhabitants of Anchorhead recieved help yesterday as it would seems the Tusken Raiders of the region have went of a bloody war path. Reports have been recieved across the desert planet of moisture farmers and outposts raided and burn to the ground. many people have been slaughtered in there attacks. Not Anchorhead. The inhabitants took a stand and held off a small raiding party killing about 25 of the tusken raiders. There have been more incidents since the defense of Anchorhead, a nearby moisture farm and jawa sandcrawler were burned to the ground killing all. The Jawa information network is giving small reports of some fort that these tuskens established deep in the desert, they is no information yet to its location but what is known that the tuskens at the fort number in the thousands... Kuat Committee Announcement Author: Besk Joran "Senator Besk and the Senate Committee regarding Kuat has come to a conclusion with negotiations with King Ontio of Kuat. "King Kisaha Ontio and the Committee have come to an understanding and an agreement which shall bring about a peaceful resolution, and reincorporate Kuat into the Republic. King Ontio has agreed that the Kuat Drive Yards will be returned to the Republic Military, and Kuat officially will reaffirm its loyalty to the Republic. In exchange the Senate must absolve King Kisaha Ontio of wrongdoing regarding the secession of Kuat from the Republic, and declare him a loyal ally of the Republic. King Kisaha Ontio has agreed to appoint a new Senator to the Republic to represent Kuat. "In addition, I will introduce a bill forming a Council of Internal Affairs of the Senate. This Council's authority will extend to investigations of Senators suspected of corruption, and it will have a budgetary allowance. It will also be responsible for any prosecutions before the Supreme Justice regarding corruption and Senators. In this Bill I will nominate King Kisaha Ontio to lead it. "I will also, in the coming days, expect the Senate's full support in passing an additional Bill reaffirming King Ontio as a Republic Citizen, and therefor any attempts by the Jedi against his person shall be considered a violation of the law, and any person attempting such an act will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. "This is an auspicious day, one which citizens of the Republic can rejoice over in the coming days as a peaceful solution regarding Kuat." KUAT: Agreement Rescinded Author: Kisaha Ontio A breaking news report interrupts the current GNN feed. The new broadcast image depicts King Ontio of Kuat, his robed figured seated at his desk. His domed, red eyes are fixed directly ahead. "Citizens of the galaxy. Earlier today, you may have viewed an announcement made by Senator Besk of peace between Kuat and the Republic. That will no longer be taking place. My decision to accept their proposal is hereby rescinded in light of critical information provided to me only moments ago. The Republic has been attempting supposed peace negotiations with me virtually from the day of Kuat's secession. During this time, Chairman Tarkin was soliciting spies to violate Kuat's security and ascertain our military strength. I can only assume that he was planning an invasion in order to subjugate my people, despite recent political changes being a matter of their will. Meanwhile, Senator Meena Tills was attempting to organize a coup in order to replace me with one of two human rulers. This action would have ended millennia of traditional Duros rule, a deeply offensive act. This is just another example of the Senate's duplicity and its insincerity in dealing honestly with those it professes to care for. These negotiations have been a mockery from the start. Even Jedi Master Tuil - a supposedly 'neutral' representative sent by Chairman Tarkin - all but threatened to end me for practicing a religion of the Force not bound to the Jedi Council's yoke. The disrespect toward my rule, toward Kuati tradition, and toward my people is inexcusable. Only when Supreme Justice Palpatine is reinstated will we consider a return to the Republic. In order to reflect our sincere hopes for his recovery, Kuat will be launching its own efforts to locate and recover him from whatever fate he has suffered. No more diplomats will be received from the Senate. If the Command Council chooses to attack, then so be it. I am prepared to use all means at my disposal to defend the rights of my people against this totalitarian regime, which clothes itself in the more acceptable guise of a representative government. We will not take to the offensive, but Kuat will lay waste to any forces sent to our world with malicious intent, and other worlds have pledged to come to our aid in time of need. The next move lies with the Republic. Thank you." Clarification? Author: Meena Tills This is GNN. We just attempted to interview CCIA Director Meena Tills about the allegations from Kuat ... There is a shot of the Director, in the Mon Calamari spaceport, emerging from a turret. A cameraman approaches, after the guards allow him close, and asks, "Is it true you were planning a coup to institute a human dictatorship on Kuat?" Meena Tills stares at the reporter incredulously, and then laughs. Laughs a deep, belly-ripping laugh of honest amusement. He removes his helmet, and his scarred face stares into the camera, bearing all the signs of honest amusement, tinged perhaps with a touch of the hysteria, the kind that follows a night of horror and fear. "No comment," he says, suppressing that amusement only by the most valiant of efforts, the kind that still leaves spasms of laughter pulsing on the chest. "That's too rich for words." And he turns and heads off with his entourage, ignoring the reporter now despite his call for clarification. BOTHAWUI: Response Author: Besk Joran The Senator and CEO from Bothawui gets in front of the camera in an official capacity. "The Bothans were not participants in, nor were they consulted about, any intelligence collection, or attempts in espionage against the Kuati people or their leader. As the leader of the negotiations and the agreement which took place, I can personally vouche for its authenticity. The offer has neither changed, nor have the opinions of the senators on the committee. If anything, our resolve to complete this the peace process is even more firm in light of these accusations. "King Ontio has revoked his interests in the proposal already announced claiming that the reason for this is that Senator Tarkin has used agents to attempt a coup against him and the Kuati government. Given the very nature of the offer that has been extended him, and the formation of a Council of Internal Affairs of the Senate, I personally find his reasons for -refusing- to be quite preposterous, because the entire point of the Council is to investigate and correct actions like what Senator Tarkin is /allegedly/ doing. "The people of Kuat are being pressed unnecessarily into a war. When I met with the King of Kuat, he gave me a very specific list of needs that he said must be met before Kuat would rejoin the Republic. Because of the urgency and nature of the situation, the concessions that the Senate could have demanded were weighed quickly, and absolutely none of the King's requirements were removed from the table when the final offer came down. The King recieved each and every requested item on his agenda, and now expresses no interest in continuing negotiating, or any sort of leniency regarding the alleged actions of -one- individual Senator. "As the leader of the committee established by the Senate, I will continue to extend the offers of peace, and should the King wish to renegotiate once again, this Committee will joyously take up negotiations with the leaders on Kuat again, immediately on his request." Friday, July 11, 2008 Enemies of the Rim Author: Aldog] Lord Count Noble Aldog approaches a podium. He does not look happy. "G'day, loyal subjects of the Rim and the friends throughout the galaxy. It comes with little joy that I must issue a statement regarding events that occurred yesterday." "Information provided by a very valuable source came to me regarding Republic Senator Rylas D'hannen and his wife Serenella Jordain. I have proof that they conspired together and placed a bounty on myself, the Ruler of Kessel. A plot to assassinate a leader of a planet is a very serious crime and one that I acted upon with the severity necessary as ruler of a Rim world." "What is even more nefarious is that once the skilled and talented Bounty Hunter, whose name will not be revealed here, was able to track me down and the bounty was asked for, it turns out that the two would be assasins, the afore mention Rylas and Serenella, did not pay the Bounty Hunter. Under guild law, of which I have the honor of being Guild Master, this too is punishable by death." "Now I ask those in power of the Republic to bring this couple to justice. The charges are attempted assassination of a planetary ruler, conspiracy to commit murder, and failure to abide by contractual obligations. If justice is not served by the Republic, then the Rim will take any action necessary to display what true justice is. That is all." He leaves the podium and the camera feed ends. RYLOTH: Situation Author: Aldog Notice from Lord Count Ruler Ruler Aldog, The Republic has taken it upon themselves to hunt down Amelia and Rykas. Unbeknownst to them, Amelia was a long held acquantiance and friend (perhaps a great deal more) of intergalactic ladie's man Aldog. This man, so giving and so caring found the mortally injured, but still sexy, Amelia. Her final moments were spent issuing His Excellency the codes and ownership identification markings for all of Ryloth. Her final words were, "Oh you magnificent and sexy Aldog, I grant you, in my dying breath, the whole of Ryloth. To care for and nurture as you have done for me all these years. Make not war with the Republic but may your rule be peaceful and uneventful. You were also the best I've ever been with." So, let it be known from this day forward that Aldog is now in control of Ryloth and all military vessels therein. Thank ye, er, you. BIA Searches for Supreme Justice Author: Wist BOTHUWUI: In a statement from the Bothan Intelligence Agency the new Director of the BIA has said that a case has been opened to find the missing Supreme Justice. The BIA is extremely confident in their ability to find Supreme Justice Palpatine and return him safely to Coruscant. They are quick to add that they do this for Bothan interests and strongly oppose the rebellion by the Kuati King. "Through Unity is Strength. Through separation is weakness," the director was quoted as saying. Saturday, July 12 2008 A Ship Returned Author: Nissa Sarcat "Recent news from the Republic Navy," an anchor states, pausing briefly. "It was announced not long ago by one Captain Nissa Sarcat that the ship known as the RNS Ryloth has been recaptured and returned to the proper hands. After being involved in the recent engagements over the planet Ryloth, the vessel was forced to land in the wake of the arrival of pirates unknown. After quite a struggle, the crew and troops aboard the ship managed to prevent the pirates from boarding, being led by ones Sergeant Fuzzybottoms, Lt. TWhoo, and Lt. Spiff Won." The anchor glances down at his datapad, frowning; the other beside him looks about ready to burst into laughter. "Ahem...the Ryloth was then flown off the planet, managing to break through strong pirates forces completely on its own. When asked for further comment, the Captain declined." A long moment passes, before someone off camera says, "/Fuzzybottoms/?!" Category:Jul 08 GNN Posts